Himitsu no Uchiha
by EunhaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans vit actuellement a Konoha. Malgré lui, il possède un secret assez inavouable auprès de ses amis, quelque chose qui pourrait changer sa petite vie tranquille. Malheureusement pour lui, du jour au lendemain ce terrible secret entre dans sa vie. Mais comment va-t-il gérer cette arrivée?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, je suis ravie de vous présenter une des fanfiction sur Naruto que j'ai écris récemment. Ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction en général, mais sur ce site elle sera la première publié. Alors j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura au final, pour le moment j'approche normalement de la fin d'écriture de cette fiction et il y a pas beaucoup de chapitre, étant donnée que cela devait être un One-Shot mais bon.

Sur ce, Euhna vous souhaite bonne lecture!

 **Résumé:** Sasuke Uchiha est un adolescent de dix-sept ans vivant dans la petite ville de Konoha. Lycéen adulé par toute les adolescentes de la ville, et aussi riche héritier possède un secret inavouable pour ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, le destin a décidé de la confronté à ce _terrible_ secret, comment va-t-il gérer cette arrivée spectaculaire?

Sasuke Uchiha avait un secret, comme beaucoup d'adolescent de son âge, il cachait quelque chose, et cette chose il ne voulait pas que ça ce sache. La seule personne au courant de son secret n'était autre que son ami d'enfance, mais aussi voisin, Naruto Uzumaki. Le jeune japonais aux cheveux étrangement blond vénitien et aux yeux bleue était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance au niveau de ce secret. Ce que le brun a la peau extrêmement pale cachait n'était pas honteux, mais pour la sécurité de sa maison et surtout pour éviter les problèmes, il préférait le cacher. Mais voilà, ce qu'il craignait arriva, son groupe d'ami qui se réunissait en général chez le blond ou bien encore chez l'autre brun a la peau cadavérique ne pouvait pas ce faire ce jour là.

Le groupe se réunissait de temps en temps en fin de semaine pour se reposer, s'amuser mais aussi réviser en cas de contrôle prévue pour la semaine suivante. Ce regroupement aurait pu être annulé, seulement, des examens important avaient lieu et ils se devaient de réviser tous ensemble. Car oui, Sasuke avait beau être intelligent et une bonne capacité à apprendre, ses amis n'étaient pas tous comme lui et il se devait de les aider. Non pas qu'il soit une âme charitable, mais le jeune Uzumaki lui avait conseillé d'aider aux révisions pour qu'il s'intègre. Le blond avait bel et bien raison, et grâce à ça, ils arrivaient tous à avoir de bonne note. Revenons au problème principal, Naruto et Sai l'autre brun, ne pouvait pas accueillir le petit groupe de lycéen. Et le seul endroit où ils pouvaient encore se réunir, était chez le jeune Uchiha. Etant donné que l'héritier de la famille Hyûga avait pour interdiction de ramener ses amis chez lui, et que l'amoureux des chiens et le flemmard de services n'avaient pas assez de place chez eux pour ça. C'était donc à Sasuke d'organiser cette rencontre chez lui, il fallait à tout prix qu'il cache son secret comme il le pouvait. Il invitait donc le blond la veille pour qu'il commence à cacher certaines preuves. Le frère ainé de celui-ci ne comprit pas l'agitation des deux jeunes lorsqu'il les surprit entrain d'enlever les photos de familles mais ne fit rien et reprit ses activités. Quant aux parents, ils n'essayaient pas de comprendre, il y avait tout de même le fils de leurs amis et voisin qui était hyperactif chez eux, alors pourquoi essayer de comprendre ?

En bref, cacher toute les preuves leurs prirent une nuit entière, et il devait accueillir leurs amis au réveille. Ce que le brun ne s'attendait pas, était que le destin ne soit pas de son côté. En effet son secret était a l'entrée, avec ses fines jambes, ses belles fesses rondes moulé dans son jean bleu claire et sa fine poitrine mise en valeur par un décolleté bleue. Ses longs cheveux brun ondulé qui étaient désordonnés et ses yeux couleur carmin qui rappelait celle du sang, la petite sœur de Sasuke était là, présente en chair et en os, la fameuse…

Katori Uchiha, _soufflaient les deux amis d'enfance a la vue de la jeune fille._

Yo, _fit-elle avec un grand sourire_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous présente mon premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. ( les couples présent au début de cette fiction NaruHina, SaiIno, SasoriKatori; cela va bien entendu changer sinon ce ne serait pas drôle n'est-il pas?) Bien, sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ma sœur, elle est gentille, quelque peu fofolle ce qui me fait assez rire quand on fait des sorties tous les deux, de plus, c'est un vrai gars, chose que l'on remarque après une petite discussion avec elle. En faite, le seul problème qu'elle peut m'apporter, c'est sa beauté et surtout, le fait que ce soit une fille. Mes amis, ou du moins les amis de Naruto qui par défaut deviennent les miens doivent pas tarder, et s'ils la découvrent là, je serais dans la merde. Ils risquent de la draguer et surtout, connaissant la grande gueule de Kiba, il risque de raconter à tous le lycée que j'ai une sœur.

Pourquoi ça me gène tant ça que tous le monde soit au courant de son existence ? Peut-être parce qu'a Konoha ce sont des putain d'harceleurs, il y aura donc une horde de mâle en chaleur en face de chez moi, qui peuvent également rentrer par effraction pour la violer. Comment ça j'exagère les choses ?! C'est exactement ce que je vie avec les filles de mon lycée ! Déjà que c'est chiant d'avoir la gente féminine qui guette le moindre fais et geste a l'entrée de notre maison, mais voir les garçons faire de même, c'est foutu. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Les filles de l'entrée n'ont pas essayé de l'agresser ?

\- - Katori, il n'y avait pas de fille à l'entrée de la maison ?

\- - Si, pourquoi ? _Me répond-elle en arrangeant son sac-à-dos sur son épaule._

\- - Elles n'ont pas essayé de t'agresser ?!

\- - Bien sûre que si, tu ne vois pas l'état de mes cheveux ?! _S'exclame-t-elle légèrement sur les nerfs,_ je m'étais pour une fois bien coiffé et ces pouffiasses ont dérangés ma belle chevelure. Par contre une ambulance va pas tarder je pense vue comment je les ais démolie.

Ah oui, j'ai pratiquement oublié que ma sœur c'est une espèce de sadique qui pratique l'un des sports les plus horrible que je connaisse. Tous les sports sont dangereux et peuvent amener des blessures plus ou moins graves. Mais le siens est vraiment dangereux, les combats ne s'arrête que si l'adversaire et K.O ou bien dans le meilleur des cas qu'il soit mis en K.O technique, donc tant que ça n'arrive pas le sang coule. Cette fille aime ces combats là, elle pratiquait du Taekwondo au collège mais a très vite arrêté trouvant ce sport pas assez douloureux, ce qu'elle aime c'est voir l'adversaire souffrir, et surtout voir son sang couler. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de son surnom, a l'international on l'a connait comme Sado la destructrice. Comprenez bien que personne n'ose l'attaquer de front avec un surnom pareil.

Bon revenons a la réalité, pourquoi ma sœur pouvait bien être là ? Mes parents l'ont envoyé dans un internat pour riche au Etat-Unies, et si je me souviens bien, ce ne sont pas les vacances U.S.A en ce moment.

\- - Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- - A moins que tu ne sois devenue amnésique j'habite encore ici, abruti, _finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire en coin._

\- - Je sais que tu habites ici crétine ! Mais on est en plein milieu de l'année scolaire tu n'a pas encore de vacance si je ne m'abuse. Alors que fais-tu là ?

\- - Papa et maman ne t'ont rien dis ?!

\- - Me dire quoi ?

\- - Elle a été virée, _soupire une voix féminine que je reconnais comme étant celle de ma mère._

\- - Viré ? Mais pourquoi ?! _S'exclame mon meilleur ami surement étonné de cette nouvelle, il ne connait pas le vrai caractère de ma sœur bien entendu._

\- - Elle aurait agressé l'un de ses professeurs, _explique ma mère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air lasse sur le visage._

\- - This dude was a racist ! _S'exclame ma sœur surement fière de son acte._

\- - En tous cas, ce « dude » comme tu le dis si bien est à l'hôpital ! _Hurle ma mère peu enchanté du comportement de ma sœur._

\- - Il devrait m'être reconnaissant, je lui ai fais voir des étoiles de près.

\- - Monte ta valise et descend, on a à parler avec ton père, _finit ma mère avant de retourné dans la cuisine._

Ma sœur s'exécute sans rechigner ou bien même soupirer, pendant ce temps mon meilleur ami essayait de se remettre de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'est sûre que lorsque l'on porte le nom Uchiha, on ne s'imagine pas une seconde que l'un d'entre eux puisse se faire renvoyer ne serait-ce que d'une seule école. Nous sommes réputés pour être des êtres calmes, respectueux et surtout polies, nous nous battons jamais, d'ailleurs ce sont les autres qui se battent pour nous. Et quand un Uchiha s'énerve, ce que redoute la majorité des connaissances de celui-ci, il utilise tous les stratagèmes possible pour faire souffrir et non pas ses poings, ses pieds, ou bien des armes. Alors c'est sure qu'apprendre qu'un Uchiha qui plus est ma petite sœur c'est emportée au point d'envoyer une personne à l'hôpital, cela a tout d'étonnant.

Katori descend les escaliers, me fait vivement une bise sur la joue avant d'aller a la rencontre de mes parents qui risquent de lui faire une scène pour son attitude. Juste au moment où elle passe la porte qui mène à la cuisine, la sonnerie retentit. Naruto et moi nous nous regardons avec une certaine appréhension. Certes Katori a disparut du champ de vision, mais elle peut réapparaitre a n'importe qu'elle moment, et là, il va falloir tout avouer aux garçons. J'ouvre donc la porte d'entré en gardant le moins d'expression facial possible ( ce qui est tout a fait normal chez les membres de ma famille). Derrière la porte d'entrée ce trouve tous le groupe d'ami de Naruto, un brun a la peau mâte possédant des tatouages rouges en formes de crocs sur les joues, un autre brun a la peau pâle tel de la porcelaine avec de longs et lisses cheveux et des yeux étrangement transparents, encore un brun a la peau digne de celle d'un cadavre, et au yeux aussi noir que les miens et le dernier brun aux cheveux mi-long qu'il a pour habitude d'attacher en une queue de cheval haute et aux yeux foncé qui ont toujours l'air fatigués. Que des bruns dans l'équipe, à l'exception de Naruto, il est un peu l'être coloré du groupe, celui qui met l'ambiance, même si l'amoureux des chiens, du nom de Kiba n'était pas loin d'avoir le même tempérament excité que le blondinet. Je ne les salue pas mais les autorises à entrer dans mon humble demeure. Etant la première fois qu'ils mettent les pieds chez moi, je remarque bien qu'ils observent le moindre objet à la disposition de leurs yeux. Étant donné que je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils voient ma chambre, je leur indique que cette journée révision se passera dans mon salon. Arrivé dans celui-ci, Kiba, le brun a la peau mâte hurle qu'il prend la place sur le canapé en cuire couleur crème, Naruto hurle qu'il prend une place a ses côtés mais Saï ( le brun a la peau cadavérique) ce mets directement au milieu. Mon meilleur ami chuchote des insultes a l'égare du brun mais s'assied tous de même à côté de lui. Pendant ce temps, Néji et Shikamaru prennent place sur les fauteuils se trouvant en face de ce fameux canapé. Je pars donc prendre mes livres pour commencer mes révisions, en redescendant je tombe sur la scène que je voulais à tous prix éviter depuis le début, ma sœur entrain de se faire draguer par l'Inuzuka de malheur. Dans le regard de celle-ci, je comprends aisément qu'elle ne comprend pas un seul mot du charabia que le brun lui sort. Je fais donc en sorte qu'on se rende compte de mon entrée dans la pièce, en espérant secrètement que Kiba daigne laisser ma sœur tranquille a ma vue, mais non, les autres ce sont retournés vers moi mais monsieur Inuzuka a agit comme si je n'étais pas là. Ce qui me met en rogne bien entendu. Je sens que Katori essaye de se défaire doucement de l'emprise du brun, mais celui-ci la retiens bien par le poignet. S'il continu ainsi celui-ci risque de se prendre un poing dans la figure, ou bien même un coup de pied bien placé.

\- - Kiba laisse ma sœur tranquille.

J'ai prononcé cette phrase de manière monocorde pour ne pas m'entrer ma colère, pour qui il se prend a vouloir draguer ma sœur ! Elle bien trop riche et trop bien pour lui !

\- - Ta sœur ?! _S'exclame-t-il avec étonnement_ , elle est tellement plus jolie que toi. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas été adopté Uchiha ? _Plaisante-il toujours en gardant fermement le poignet de Katori._

\- - Ne m'oblige pas a me répéter Inuzuka.

\- - D'accord d'accord, mais tu sais, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour protéger ta sœur contre les gars, _dit-il en retournant a sa place._

\- - Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection de mon frère connard, _s'exclame ma sœur surement énerver de la réplique de celui-ci._

\- - Hou elle semble s'énerver la poupée, _continue le brun avec un air amusé._

\- - Kiba, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas énerver une fille, l _e prévient Shikamaru d'un air lasse et surtout endormi._

\- - Pourquoi ? Elle me fera quoi ? Elle giflera, ne me fais pas rire, _plaisante le brun._

Le gifler simplement ?! Ma sœur risque surtout de lui arracher les dents s'il continu comme ça, c'est la dernière personne à énerver sur cette terre.

Katori n'est pas le genre a s'énerver vite, en général il faut la frapper a sang pour qu'elle ait envie de vous tuer, mais la faire passer pour une « nana sans défense » comme elle le dit si bien, par contre, ça ne passe vraiment pas. Je la vois serrer nerveusement ses poings en signe de colère retenue, surement ne veut-elle pas abîmé l'un de mes « amis ». Ses yeux carmins se lèvent vers moi, la brune souhaite certainement mon accord, j'hoche doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation. La brune s'approche doucement du brun, puis l'attrape vivement par le col de son tee-shirt gris avec des écritures en anglais. Kiba ne semble plus du tout prendre ça a la rigolade, et essaye de la faire le lâcher mais il sent bien que la poigne de ma sœur est plus puissante. Elle le lâche brutalement, se mets dos a lui, puis lui fait un coup de pied retourné en visant pile poil son visage. Le coup étant assez puissant, mon camarade de classe voltige jusqu'au mur se trouvant à côté de moi (étant a l'entrée de salon, ça fait tous de même quelque mètre). Les garçons semblent tous étonnés de l'action de ma sœur, surement qu'ils s'attendaient a une petite claque telle une gentille fille de bonne famille puisse faire ou bien juste a quelque petit non d'oiseau. Ma sœur sort donc de la pièce tout en regardant Kiba de haut.

Les révisions avaient été fais dans le calme mais pas dans la bonne humeur, toute la journée une certaine tension était restée, Kiba n'avait ni osé parler ni même sortir une de ses blagues perverses assez nul. Même Naruto, qui d'habitude est si jovial et surtout qui fait tous pour que le silence de reste pas, n'a rien fais pour en sortir. Ma sœur avait fais un exploit et je me devais de la féliciter, c'était la première fois que lors de mes révisions avec ses gars, que j'avais réellement appris quelque chose.

Certes j'ai les meilleures résultats que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce lycée, et pourtant j'ai de grosses lacunes que personne, appart les membres de ma famille ne sait. Je suis nul en japonais, mais vraiment. Comparé a n'importe qu'elle autre japonais de base, je suis toujours obligé d'aller vérifier dans un dictionnaire pour comprendre la définition de certain mot. Avec toutes les autres langues que l'on m'a apprise je n'ai jamais eux réellement ce problème, le coréen je le parle parfaitement et je l'écris parfaitement (bon il y a quelque petite erreur mais même un vrai coréen fais des fautes dans l'écriture ne soyons pas hypocrite). Idem pour le chinois, ou bien même l'anglais, j'ai moins de soucis avec ses langues étrangères qu'avec le japonais, comme si cette langue ne veut pas de moi ! Même ma sœur vivant aux USA depuis un laps de temps maitrise mieux cette langue que moi. Mais bon, passons ce petit désagrément.

Celle-ci est assise sur son lit avec son mac sur ses genoux, ses lunettes noirs sur son petit nez lui donne un air sérieux, même si je suis sûre qu'elle doit surement se mater un film d'horreur ou un film bien con. Je m'assois juste a côté d'elle et observe l'écran.

\- - Pourquoi tu regardes un porno !

\- - Ben quoi, c'est excitant, et puis qui t'a demander d'entré comme ça ?! Imagine que j'étais occuper à faire…tu vois…des choses…

\- - Ne me donne pas plus de détails !

\- - Ok ok…pas la peine de hurler, bon que me voulais-tu ? _Me demande-t-elle en mettant son film qui est étonnement en très bonne qualité en pause._

\- - Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir mis une tension dans mon groupe de travail

\- - …Non sérieusement que me veux-tu ?

\- - C'est ce que je viens te dire.

\- - Really ?! _S'étonne-t-elle._

\- - Ouais…j'ai jamais travaillé dans le silence avec ces gars, toujours a faire du bruit pour rien, et toi, tu en frappes un et c'est bon…tous le monde ce tais jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

\- - Ah…ben si tu veux lundi au lycée je fais ça pour d'autre personne.

\- - Non c'est bon ça ira je…attends comment ça lundi au lycée ?

\- - Ben les parents m'ont inscrit dans ton lycée, ils veulent être sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me « contrôler ».

\- - La vie est une pute…

Elle ne semble pas comprendre mon insinuation et reprend le cours de son films X. Juste au même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement laissant apercevoir un blond aux yeux bleue, ce blond n'est autre que l'un des amis imbéciles de mon frère, Deidara. Katori met de nouveau son film en pause avant de sauter dans les bras du blond. Il l'a fait tournoyer dans tous les sens avant d'enfin la lâcher. Je les laisse dans leurs retrouvailles plus qu'étrange et file dans ma chambre pour pouvoir me reposer. Enfin me reposer, connaissant ses deux là, ils risquent de faire du bruit toute la nuit pour fêter leurs retrouvailles vue que ma sœur c'est fait ami-ami avec les amis tarés de mon frères. Comment ? Hé bien je peux vous dire que les tarés s'entendent bien entre eux. Comme prévu, ils commencent à faire un boucan pas possible, j'ai même l'impression qu'il y a plus que deux personnes dans sa chambre, surement les autres qui ont dû rappliquer quand ils ont entendu que ma sœur était revenue. En tous cas, je suis sûre que je ne pourrais pas dormir de la nuit. Mon portable se mets à sonner juste au moment où je comptais me trouver une activité pour m'endormir. En regardant le nom qui s'affiche l'écran de mon Smartphone je me rends compte que ce n'est que mon ami d'enfance. Il veut certainement des explications à propos de ma sœur.

\- - Tu me veux quoi crétin ?

\- - Toujours aussi accueillant Uchiha, _crache Naruto déjà sur les nerfs._

\- - Sérieusement tu veux quoi ?

\- - Ta sœur…Tu m'as toujours mis en confidence, je savais qu'elle existait mais j'ai l'impression que…Que tu me caches des choses à propos d'elle.

\- - …Etant donné que je ne risque pas de m'endormir avant un moment à cause du bruit chez moi…Je vais tous de dire.

\- - Tous me dire ? Tu me caches autant de chose que ça ?! _S'étonne-t-il en hurlant à moitié au bout du fil._

\- - Tu comptes me rendre sourd imbécile ?

\- - Non pourquoi ?

\- - Laisse tomber, bon…Cette fille est…comment dire ça…pas comme tu le penses.

Durant quelques heures je lui racontais des anecdotes à propos de ma sœur, Naruto eux du mal à me croire, mais au final, il comprit que…ben que ma sœur n'est pas normale, et surtout bien différente d'une Uchiha de base.

 **Une nouvelle semaine commence et….**

\- - Sasuke chou ! _Hurle une voix féminine entre ouvrant la porte de ma chambre à la volé._

\- - Katori, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas ouvrir la porte de ma chambre comme ça !

\- - Tu sais j'ai déjà vue des pénis dans ma vie…la tienne est plutôt petite, ce n'est pas grave tu sais ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, _me rassure-t-elle tout en s'allongeant dans mon lit qui vient d'être fait._

\- - Katori tu me gênes, tu ne peux pas me parler derrière la porte non ?

\- - …Non, _lâche-t-elle avec un grand sourire tout en dérangeant volontairement mon lit._

Comme j'avais oublié qu'elle était si chiante ! Elle reste allongée sur mon lit en silence, me laissant enfiler mon uniforme qui est composé d'une chemise blanche avec le logo d'une feuille se trouvant sur la poche en forme de feuille. Une cravate bicolore vert et noire avec un pantalon vert foncé, ma sœur quant a elle porte une simple jupe de la même couleur que mon pantalon et une chemise comme la mienne, ce qui m'affirme qu'elle va vraiment aller dans mon lycée…Deux Uchiha…dans un lycée…ça ne va pas le faire ! J'ai du me battre pour qu'on arrête de me parler de mon frère ainé qui a laisser une marque bien a lui, maintenant on ne me compare plus a lui. Mais si elle vient…ma réputation va se faire dégrader. J'attrape mon sac qui se trouve près de mon bureau, et fixe ma sœur en attendant qu'elle arrête de déranger mon lit et de déchirer mes draps ! Mais elle est folle ! La brune m'envoi un regard doux pour se faire pardonner et finalement elle se lève pour me suivre. En descendant je rencontre mon père qui semble préoccupé par quelque chose, et j'imagine que c'est à propos de ma sœur, celle-ci lui tapote le front avant de courir a l'extérieur.

\- - Sasuke, avec ta mère nous avons confiance en toi.

\- - Depuis quand tu as confiance en moi ?!

\- - Depuis que tu es devenu notre dernière chance, je ne crois pas réellement en toi mais ta mère me force à accepter ton existence, _finit-il par dire avant de me laisser seul dans l'entrée._

Je grogne pour la forme et suis ma sœur qui regarde la horde filles hystérique ce trouvant dans notre entrée. Elle semble ne pas comprendre et prend des photos.

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- - Je prends des photos, ceci n'est pas normal, _me répond-elle._

\- - Oui et ?

\- - Je l'envoie a mon avocat, je refuse qu'on nous empêche d'entrée ou de sortir de chez moi, c'est inadmissible !

\- - Katori, ça a toujours été comme ça, porter plainte sera plus qu'inutile.

\- - Alors comment on fait pour sortir ?

\- - Notre voiture, le chauffeur ne va pas tarder.

\- - Ok, et qui te dis qu'il viendra vraiment ? Imagine qu'il a été engagé pour participer à _Fast & Furious ?_

\- - On ne vit pas a Los Angeles, donc ce genre de chose arrive que très rarement…Attend ton chauffeur a déjà été accepté pour jouer dans _Fast & Furious_ ?

\- - Yeah, il roulait tellement vite pour éviter que je sois en retard que ça en devenait rapide…et furieux…

Je la regarde avec un neutre, elle ne mets à rire mais je continu de ne pas réagir pour la faire comprendre que ça blague n'est pas drôle, mais elle continue de rire comme une idiote. Je soupire de soulagement en voyant notre voiture s'avancer vers nous. Sur le chemin du lycée on prend Naruto en stop qui regarde ma sœur étrangement, mon meilleur ami nous demande si on peut également prendre Gaara et son frère en stop vue qu'apparemment leurs sœurs refuse de les déposer et habitant loin du lycée tous comme nous ils risquent d'arriver en retard.

Personnellement…Je m'en fou royalement, je n'aime pas ce Gaara, depuis qu'il est rentré dans la vie de Naruto, celui-ci passe beaucoup moins de temps avec moi, et ça me fait chier. Sérieusement, Naruto est MON ami pas le sien et oui je suis possessif, c'est naturel chez tout Uchiha qui se respect…Enfin peut-être pas chez ma sœur, étant assez différente d'un membre normal. J'accepte tous de même de prendre en stop ses « amis ». Gaara me remercie doucement, pendant que Kankuro son frère ainé me donne une tape sur le bras en signe de remerciement.

Gaara est un garçon assez grand en taille, avec un teint assez pâle mais pas autant que moi, des cheveux rouges feux, un regard bleu claire assez différent de ceux de mon meilleur ami, il possède un tatouage avec le mot amour tatouer en japonais. Il ne ressemble pas a l'arqué type d'un japonais de base mais apparemment sa mère serait occidental ce qui semble assez logique. Quant a son frère, a la différence du rouquin il a tout d'un japonais de base, des cheveux châtain basique, des yeux brun bridé basique…il n'a rien d'exceptionnelle a part peut-être les espèces de ligne violette qu'il se mets sur le visage et de son rouge lèvre violet, par chance il ne mets pas ses horreur pour aller au lycée, je remercie cette acte, ça m'évite de perdre ma vue dès le matin. Katori commence à discuter directement avec Kankuro, celui-ci ne tarde pas à la comparer a leurs sœurs ainé Temarie, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée et je m'en fiche royalement, tous ce que je souhaite c'est que Katori ne devienne pas ami avec Gaara, il m'a quand même piqué mon meilleur pote. On arrive finalement devant le lycée, en descendant j'entends des chuchotements féminin a mon égard, ce qui ne m'étonne guère, je rejoins le groupe de brun accompagné de Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro étant partie vers leurs amis..enfin je pense je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont parti faire. Ma sœur ? Ben elle a disparut…Oh merde ! Si elle fait une bêtise ça va me retomber dessus ! Je demande a Naruto s'il savait où était passé ma sœur durant les quelques seconde d'inattention, il m'affirme qu'elle est allé voir les professeurs pour qu'ils soient au courant de son arrivé. Je prie pour qu'elle ait réellement fait ça.

\- - Hey Uchiha, j'ai cru voir ton hystérique de sœur, _me sort l'amoureux des chiens avec un petit peu de…haine ?_

\- - Ouais sa sœur vient dans notre lycée apparemment, _confirme Naruto assez effrayé._

\- - Oui bon elle vient dans ce lycée et alors ? Elle ne va pas trainé avec nous non plus.

\- - Moi je ne l'aurai pas laissé seule, s'exclame Shikamaru tout en baillant.

\- - Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux discussions Nara ?

\- - Je ne dis pas ça pour moi mais pour toi Uchiha, souviens toi de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Kiba chez toi. Ta sœur est incontestablement jolie et elle risque de ce faire abordé a plusieurs reprise. Voire même, d'être harcelée tous comme toi avec les filles.

\- - J'ai confiance…

\- - Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que l'on n'est jamais entendu parler d'elle avant, Fugaku dois vraiment être triste d'avoir donné ses gênes a des loosers comme vous deux, _se moque Néji avec un regard rempli de mesquinerie._

\- - Que tu me traites de looser je m'en bats les couilles mais redit ça de ma sœur et je te pète la gueule.

\- - Hey vous deux ne commencé pas ! La semaine et surtout la journée vient à peine de commencer, les combats c'est pas pour maintenant, _s'exclame Naruto excédé par notre comportement._


End file.
